Mistystar's Omen/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Mistystar is about to jump into the Twoleg yard to save Reedwhisker, when Robinwing stops her. He tells his leader that Mallownose has the black tom, and the brown tabby manages to grab Reedwhisker. He hauls him away from the dog, but Mistystar is horrified with the gash in the deputy's flank. Hollowpaw and Rushpaw apologize, stating they had only come to look for more kittypet food. Mistystar resists the urge to claw their ears, but remembers that both were only trying to help. Robinwing tells Mistystar that they should get Reedwhisker back to camp, and she agrees. He and Mallownose take the deputy onto their shoulders and carry him there. The apprentices follow behind, feeling too miserable to speak. :Mistystar and Graymist pad ahead to keep branches out of Reedwhisker's way, and and as soon as they enter camp, Graymist yowls for Mothwing. Mothwing ducks out of the elders' den to find out what's wrong. Mallownose explains that Reedwhisker is hurt, and she runs across the clearing. The golden tabby begins to inspect the wound, asking if a dog did this. Mallownose confirms that he was bitten by at least two. Mothwing finds nothing broken, but notes that Reedwhisker should stay still anyways. However, Mistystar steps forward, pushing the golden tabby away from Reedwhisker. She says to let Willowshine take care of him, and Graymist questions why. Mistystar says that Mothwing isn't their medicine cat anymore. Graymist dips her head and goes to fetch Willowshine, while the leader continues to defend her decision to her shocked Clanmates. :Willowshine rushes to the scene. She stares at Reedwhisker and the blood pouring out of him, and Mistystar says that the medicine cat will heal him, with StarClan's help. Willowshine looks baffled, but begins examining the injury. Mistystar prays that she's made the right decision, and Mothwing walks away from the crowd. The Clan is surprised, knowing that a medicine cat shouldn't walk away from an ill Clanmate. Mistystar looks away from them, watching as Willowshine rinses Reedwhisker's wound, and backs it full of herbs. The leader can't bear to see him suffer any longer, and leaves camp, settling in a patch of brambles. She prays to StarClan to heal Reedwhisker, and Stonefur appears to her. Mistystar is surpised by his visit, and he tells her that her son's life is barely hanging on and needs help. :The blue-gray she-cat begs him to tell Willowshine what to do, but he points out that RiverClan has another medicine cat. Mistystar is skeptical, knowing Mothwing does not believe in StarClan, and has failed in her duties. Stonefur questions if she had to be told by StarClan how to birth her kits. She denies, and he points out that she acted on instinct, primarily alone. Mistystar agrees and reaches her paw out as the vision starts to fade. Stonefur suggest that she trust Mothwing to act alone, and leaves the leader dazed. She shoves her way out of the brambles, and the sees a pale green pod. Mistystar watches as it breaks open, revealing a damp, folded, brown creature. The creature slowly unfolds it's wings, revealing its rich brown colors as they dry. Mistystar realizes that it is a moth, and watches as it hesitates for a moment, and then flies off into the sky. She realizes that Stonefur sent this moth, to tell her that she should trust Mothwing, and not judge her for her lack of belief in StarClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Mallownose *Reedwhisker *Graymist *Hollowpaw *Rushpaw *Mothwing *Willowshine *Stonefur }} . Mentioned *Mistystar's kits }} Notes and references de:Nebelsterns Omen/Kapitel 9 Category:Mistystar's Omen Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages